The Fairytale of Kick
by omqpowerxx
Summary: Kim's an outlaw. Jack's a prince. What can go wrong? These two meet up in an unexpected way. Jack captures Kim but has trouble going back to his kingdom. Will they become friends? Or more? Will Jack turn Kim in? "You don't even know where you are yet you capture me!" "Well, you KIND OF stole SOME of my belongings!" "Well, I had no choice!" Rated T for violence. First story! Kick!


_**THE FAIRYTALE OF KICK**_

** | INTRODUCTION |**

**BY: omqpowerxx**

**PUBLISHED 8/4/2014**

* * *

**KIM'S POV:**

So...yeah. I'm an outlaw. Deal with it. When I was little, my parents ditched me because they thought I was weak. They thought that I was nothing but a brat. Well, newsflash- I'm a second degree black belt. Don't ask how I trained to be one.

From then on, I trained myself to live. Yeah, I know stealing is cruel, but...I just don't have a choice. Anyway, my full name is Kimberly Beulah Crawford. I'm the most wanted outlaw in this kingdom, and _that _is what I'm proud of.

Usually outlaws come in groups, but _I _prefer being individual. It's just easier, you know? No one to worry about, just you.

But even though I'm an outlaw, I still have feelings. I don't steal things I don't need. To be honest, I only steal food and supplies and yet I'm _still_ the most wanted outlaw. Weird rulers. Speaking of rulers, I've had a bad history with them. Stuck up people, you know? They don't care about the people; all they care about is are themselves. Especially King Frederick. He makes all the artists and sculptors build statues of _him_. How did he become king anyway? And then comes the queen...I understand the king may be going through a hard time with the queen's death, but does he really have to be stuck up? And Prince Jackson...I admit that he's pretty cute, but he's plain stuck up. Runs into the royal family, I guess.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

I hate my life. Why can't I just be a peasant? My Dad changed two years ago because of the death. He became so cautious, I have never set foot out of the castle for _fourteen months_. Man up, dude! I mean, yeah, I'm still recovering from my Mom, but she never cared about me. Only my Dad cared enough to train me before he changed. I'm a fourth degree black belt, and I know how to use a bow and sword. Talk about being a knight.

Although hate my life, at least I have friends. Jerry is my closest friend since we grew up together since we were two. He works as a cook, although he stinks at it. But my Dad and I still appreciate his "hard work." He's a latino, and he does a lot of rambling, or as I like to call it, a "Colombian War Chant." Fits the point if you ask me.

Milton is my tailor. He's kind of a nerd, but he's a good friend when you need one. He can sometimes be annoying because he always seems to state facts about _everything_.

And then comes Eddie. He's...well, he's bad at a lot of things, so he gets fired a lot...

Anyway, Rudy is my personal trainer. He trained me to become a fourth degree black belt and to use a sword and a bow and arrow.

All I can say is, I'm pretty good at sarcasm. It's like my second language. Yesterday, my Dad said that he felt a little sorry for me, so he said that I could travel outside the kingdom only for a week. I just hope it's worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So...How do you like it so far? This is my first story... if you want, you can just comment on this story and place a request on what you want to happen...well, I felt like writing more, so here's a sneak peak for the next chapter ;)  
**

* * *

**KIM'S POV:**

I stirred awake in my now illuminated tent, the shadows failing to take over. Why do I choose to wake up so early? I sit up, yawning loudly and squinting to look at my surroundings. Stupid morning eyes. My stomach growled, signaling that I'm hungry. I groaned and got out of my sleeping bag I stole from a kid. Not proud of that.

I walked out, carrying my bow and arrows pack and wearing a cape with a hood. Breakfast. I walked tiredly out of the tent, to the towns square of the kingdom. I know the directions to the kingdom of course. Especially where the snobby rich people are**(A/N: No offense...)**.

"Sandwiches over here! Fresh! COME OVER HERE AND GET A FREE TACO TOO!"**(A/N: Sorry, just HAD to put that there.)**

"Veggies and fruits over here! Get three veggies, you get one for free!"

"Apples for sale! Get your fresh apples here!"

Why do people have to scream? And what's with the dude with the tacos? Suddenly, villagers clapped and screamed for _some _reason. A golden carriage guided by two horses came into the view. The villagers made way for the carriage to make a path. The carriage stopped and the door opened. I rolled my eyes. Talk about an "unnoticed" scene. The villagers went crazy and started throwing their hands up and cheering for some dude.

For a few minutes the crowd died down and started to go back to normal. The dude- yes, "dude"- was wearing a cape same as mine. _"Must be a stuck up royal," I_ _thought_. I turned back and looked at the stands. _"An apple will be enough for breakfast." _I slowly walked casually behind the apple stand. As if on cue, the caped royal dude went to that stand and asked for a dozen apples. I crouch down and reach for an apple on the apple stand. Unfortunately, the caped royal dude sees me.

* * *

**JACK'S POV:**

"Um, sir, look behind you! That person's trying to steal your apples!" I panicked. The man looked behind him and saw the caped person. His eyes widened. "Prince Jackson, please! Help me get them back!" I nod and try to find to thief, and find the thief running with the apples. _"Hey!" _I yell. _"Stop!"_

I sprint after the thief, almost catching up. After about ten minutes, the thief slowed down and I used my last strength to catch up with the person. _"This is it,"__ I thought. _I jump on the person and pinned them to the ground. "Get off!" the person yells. I look at them in bewilder. "You're a girl?!"

* * *

**A/N: So...how do you like it? So sorry for the cliffhanger :p Lol this is my first story... please ignore the hideous grammar :)**

**Next update: 10 comments**

**So sorry, I just have to make sure people are reading this story in order to continue hehe**


End file.
